Sungmin in Kyuhyun's Eyes
by Stroberi Manis
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin di mata Kyuhyun. Klise, I know that.


**Sungmin in Kyuhyun's Eyes**

**Summary:**

Cerita klise mengenai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana seorang Sungmin di mata Kyuhyun.

**Warning:**

Berisikan cerita soft YAOI, boyslove dan juga OOC.

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita milikku, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan.

**oOo**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Sungmin itu sempurna di mataku.

Entahlah, tapi aku merasa dia benar-benar tidak ada cela sama sekali meski beberapa dari orang berkata ia biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, dari kepribadiannya atau mungkin dari penampilannya.

Dia sempurna bagiku.

Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa berpaling dan melepaskan rasa kagumku padanya.

Dia sebenarnya seorang pemuda biasa, dengan senyum menawan dan kulit putih bersih yang selalu menyenangkan saat kau menyentuhnya –oh maksudku, bukan menyentuh dalam hal yang buruk, karena saat aku merasa gundah maka Sungmin akan menenangkanku dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Dan ketika itulah kulit hangatnya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Aku tidak percaya jika ada seorang pria yang bisa tersenyum jauh lebih manis dari perempuan-perempuan, sampai aku bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ajaib sekali, bagaikan magic aku tersulap oleh senyuman sederhana yang ia berikan. Tawa renyahnya –ah, kau bisa bayangkan betapa indahnya suara tawanya saat aku melontarkan candaan hanya untuk membuat ia merona merah. Ya, pipi berisinya akan merona merah saat tertawa, dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Gigi putihnya menjadi perpaduan yang sangat sempurna yang tak bisa kutolak.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa terlalu mencintai tawa yang ia punya.

Dan bodohnya aku akan menunduk sambil mendesah nafas berat ketika ia mulai tertawa di tengah keramaian dunia. Aku bodoh, benar sekali.

Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya adalah hal yang sangat aku syukuri, di saat batu cobaan dan segala kepahitan perjalanan hidup menyapa Dia masih saja berbaik hati menyisipkan satu anugerah seorang malaikatnya dalam wujud manusia. Ya, Sungmin bagiku adlaha malaikat yang nyaris tanpa noda. Ia benar berhati mulia, kala kuingat saat seluruh manusia baru seakan menekanku namun ia justru datang dan merangkulku dari dalam keterpurukan. Membisikkan kalimat semangat dan memberikan ketenangan kasat mata dari pandangan teduhnya itu.

Ah ya, apakah aku sudah bercerita betapa beningnya bola mata Sungmin?

Matanya sedikit lucu sebenarnya, ia memiliki mata yang lebih kecil di sebelah kiri—mungkin itu pengaruh dari kelopak matanya yang agak turun di bagian tersebut namun itu tidak mengurangi keindahan dua indera penglihatan yang ia punya. Sungmin bahkan acap kali memenangkan lomba saling tatap yang kami lakukan, tentu saja aku selalu menolak jika harus emlawan pandangan matanya. Aku bisa gila, sedetik saja aku akan tenggelam dan hanyut dalam jutaan pesona yang ada dan ia akan segera tahu bahwa aku si bodoh yang mencintai tatapan matanya.

Sungmin juga memiliki tubuh yang hangat, kulitnya yang menyengkan mungkin berawal dari kehangatan tubuhnya. Mungkin, entahlah. Haha, mungkin aku mengada-ada tetapi ini nyata! Aku tidak pernah nyaman berpelukan dengan orang baru, terlebih jika dia bukan keluarga dekatku. Namun begitu aku mengenal dunia baru seperti ini, aku terkadang masuk dalam kondisi yang harus melakukan pelukan, rangkulan dan sebagainya. Sekali lagi aku tercengang, pesona Sungmin sungguh sangat hebat. Ia memelukku untuk pertama kalinya, saat aku pulang dengan wajah sembab karena menangis hebat di bar pinggir jalan –merutuki nasib yang menurutku begitu tidak adil, namun ustru membuahkanku pada sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan dari seorang Sungmin. Seluruh nadiku seolah berpacu mengahantarkan jutaan rasa hangat yang ada, jantung yang berdetak lebih tenang namun dengan getara yang sulit aku mengerti. Nyaman dan juga mendebarkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Itulah yang kurasa saat pelukan pertama terasa dan tidak berubah sampai pelukan-pelukan sekarang.

Aroma tubuhnya juga begitu unik, haha aku mulai berfikiran gila karena kurasa aku sangat peka dengan keberadaan bau tubuhnya. Seperti bau tanah segar setelah hujan reda di pagi hari, dan beradu dengan bau rumbut yang berselimutkan embun-embun suci. Hmm… menengkan, aku serasa berada di pintu surge dunia begitu aroma khas itu tercium dan terasa pekat di ingatan. Aku tahu Sungmin tidak memakai minyak wangi seperti yang lainnya, ia terlalu sibuk dan tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu –bahkan ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing jika ia harus bangun pagi telat dan langsung keluar kamar tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Bagiku itu sama sekali tak masalah, karena apapun dari dirinya merupakan keunikan sendiri dan menjadi mozaik-mozaik berharga yang membuat aku terus mengaguminya.

Au tidak tahu persis dengan perasaanku padanya, semacam obsesi namun tidak begitu parah tetapi kekaguman yang berlebihan. Membingungkan. Saat aku berada jauh darinya aku tidak merasa begitu kehilangan, hanya saja ketika aku berada di dekatnya maka aku akan merasakan magnet-magnet dalam dirinya telah menarik diriku. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar aku tidak suka melihat Sungmin berwajah kesal dan terlebih saat ia menjadi bahan omongan orang. Di saalah emosi yang ada keluar, aku mulai berkata kasar kepada siapa saja yang entah itu melayangkan semacam ejekan biasa atau serius pada Sungmin dan aku akan terluka melihat ia bersedih sementara aku tidak bisa berbuat jauh karena aku sendiri takut dengan keputusan yang akan kuambil.

Wajah sedih Sungmin tidak lebih baik dari apapun, hatiku akan tercabik. Rasanya bernanah saat melihatnya sudah mendesah berat dan meringis menahan sesuatu. Ayolah… Sungmin yang kukenal bukanlah Sungmin yang seperti itu.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku membenci wajah sedih Sungmin.

Aku semakin merasa terikat padanya.

Seiring pergantian hari maka kekagumanku padanya smeakin bertambah, dan diriku semakin menggila. Malam tidak ada yang akan dilewati tanpa bayanganya lewat di pikiranku atau sekedar singgah di mimpi. Ini gila! Aku tersiksa tetapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku sadar.

Aku benar-benar sadar.

Aku mencintai Sungmin.

Benar-benar mencintainya. Cinta. Bukan kagum, atau obsesi dan rasa suka lainnya. Cinta. Ya rasa yang bagaikan racun mencanduiku padanya.

Rasa yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku kuat bertahan selama ini karenanya, yang menjadi alasan kegilaanku padanya dan menjadi alasan kenapa ialah satu-satunya yang menjad kelemahanku selama ini. Sungmin, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Lee Sungmin.

* * *

"Kyu!"

"Ah—_hyung_!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap begitu suara tersebut terdengar, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati salah satu _hyung_-nya tersebut sudah berada di depan pintu dengan tangan berisikan dua piring penuh makanan.

"Ini, Wookie baru saja membuat pasta. Aku bawa utukmu juga, kau pasti belum makan…" tebaknya sebelum duduk di kursi kamar mereka dan ikut melihat layar laptop Kyuhyun yang tengah menyala. Starcraft. Seperti biasa. Sungmin baru saja ingin protes sebelum sadar bahwa game perang-perangan dan strategi itu ternyata tengah di-pause dan wajah Kyuhyun yang tegang di hadapannya.

"Hmm… _gomawo_ _hyung_."

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa? Ini makan dulu…" mata cantik itu lalu melirik layar kembali dan dengan iseng menyentuh touch-pad yang ada. Matanya melebar melihat layar yang segera berubah menjadi halaman putih berisikan kalimat-kalimat. "Aish, ternyata bahkan screen saver yang kau pakai snapshoot dari Starcraft—wah, apa ini kau yang menulis Kyu?"

Kyuhyun lalu hanya bisa mendesah ragu.

"Kau menulis tentangku? Wah~"

"Hmm, itu… bukan sepert—"

"Wah, kau menggambarkanku dengan baik Kyuhyunnie~ hehe…"

"Hyung, aku—" Ucapakn Kyuhyun terputus begitu melihat senyum hyung-nya itu hilang seiring setiap kalimat yang ia baca. Ya, Kyuhyun begitu bodoh membiarkan Sungmin membaca catatan bodohnya dan terkesan seperti curahan hati anak remaja itu di dalam sebuah laptop.

"Kyu… apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun pucat. Mati sudah. Ucapan Sungmin—yang pasalnya memang merupakan alasan ia menulis segala kalimat-kalimat itu—tidak bisa ia jawab dengan cepat. Otak jeniusnya serasa kosong. Kyuhyun ingin rasanya mati saja sata itu. Bagaimana harus menjawabnya?

"I—Itu hanya… hmm, aku mengambilnya dari sebuah cerita fans hyung."

Bohong.

Sungmin masih diam, namun ia mulai mengagguk dan menatap Kyuhyun beberapa saat lamanya.

"Tapi tampaknya ini belum selesai…"

"Hmm, ya… ceritanya masih berlanjut dan belum ending." Tukas Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku mau lihat situsnya."

"Ah! Aku sudah menutup situsnya dan aku lupa dimana…"

"Jinjja? Bukannya ada di history? Aku mau lihat, Kyu. Ternyata kau juga suka membaca cerita yang dibuat fans. Aku juga suka, mungkin kita bisa saling bertukar cerita…"

"Ohh, aku baru menghapus history-nya juga. Tadi, hmm—ada virus dan aku sengaja menginstall ulang laptop bodoh ini."

Sungmin menggeleng, melihat Kyuhyun yang panik membuatnya tertawa geli.

"_Magnae_ bodoh!" Umpat Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab, ia justru bingung melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu. Sungmin lalu meraih laptop hitam tersebut.

"Koneksi internet-mu tidak aktif, Kyu. Dan bahkan file ini belum disimpan, dan perintah paste-nya saja tidak jalan. Darimana bisa ini datang dari sebuah cerita fans?"

"Itu… aku. Aku menyerah, ya itu bukan dari fans."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menulisnya dan itu memang belum selesai, aku baru saja ingin menyelesaikannya tapi kau sudah masuk."

"_Pabo_!"

Wajah Sungmin merona. Kyuhun tertegun.

"Eh?"

"Berapa lama kau tersiksa dan menyimpan perasaan itu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar nada bicara Sungmin mulai mendayu, dan rona merah menghiasi wajah _hyung_-nya itu. "Lima tahun, mungkin. Cukup lama bukan?"

"Kyuhyun _pabo_!"

"Iya, aku memang bodoh."

"Aish," kesal Sungmin sebelum ia memeluk tubuh magnae itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada tersebut. "_Nado saranghae, _Kyu. Aku juga mencintaimu…" dan bisikan Sungmin tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma tubuh dan hangatnya pelukan dari hyung tercintanya, Lee Sungmin.

**END**

**Miss my OTP. Miss my last time. Miss my past time, but I will never back. Maturity changes everything. Hoho. Keep growing KyuMin, keep make me feel the joyful of your love.**


End file.
